


Bent and Broken

by TH3bookworm



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Sad, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TH3bookworm/pseuds/TH3bookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you think you're the only one here who's in pain?<br/>Do you think I like being helpless as I watch you die?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bent and Broken

Jason sat on the floor holding Percy close to him, not caring as blood seeped into his clothes. Tears pricked at his eyes as Percy stared up at him with a frown. The green eyes boy lifted a bloody hand to hover around Jason's face as the first of the blonde's tears fell.

"Why are you crying? It's okay, this is what I need. No more pain. Now I won't be a burden." A soft smile lays itself on his lips.

"Do you think you're the only one here who's in pain? Do you think I like being helpless as I watch you die?" Jason cried, holding Percy tighter. He'd tried but the dark haired boy wasn't responding to the usual cures. Water did nothing, as did ambrosia and nectar. Percy'd lost his will to live, and so they just stopped working. He couldn't even call for help, neither of them had cell phones (due to them attracting monsters) and they were nowhere near a place where he could borrow one.

Percy frowned up at him, "why? I'm just a burden, I only cause pain with my presence. My mom, Luke, Annabeth, Bianca, Nico, Bob, Calypso, Tyson, Micheal, Ethan, Selena, Beckendorf, Leo, you."

"No, no. You're not a burden. Never a burden. I - I love you." Jason stared into Percy's green eyes, watching as their focus went in and out, their life dulling.

Percy leaned into him and smiled, "thank you."

Jason lay there for hours crying over the body of his friend, his love. When he finally rose he carried Percy's body with him the several miles to the next safe house where Jason was able to use a phone and call the camps to prepare a funeral. Then he collapsed, his dreams filled with Percy, tear stained face and bloody arms and hands, smiling up at him with 'thank you' in his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, that happened. My friend gave me the idea, I refuse to take all the blame.


End file.
